It Takes Five
by LewisAndLelin
Summary: Narnia is facing dire crisis, and even Alambil and Tarva, two Gods from other worlds, do not have the power to turn it around. So, they decide to call upon five teenagers from lovely England who do mess up a lot , but have they summoned the wrong people


**It takes five.**

* * *

Tension filled the air as another lightning flashed. Thunder rolled and rumbled against the windows, sending the hair on the centaurs' neck up. He glanced over at a man and woman at the far end of the table and shook his head.

''Lord and Lady, Narnia is facing a dire crisis. You cannot expect our navy to go out and sail in this weather?'' The Centaur said, resting his hand on the golden, wood table.

''Frostglen, Narnia doesn't exist anymore. Please can you remember that?'' The Lady said.

The woman was roughly 6 foot tall, wearing a brilliant white robe with her dark, black, shining hair falling down her shoulders and to her lower back. Her blue eyes were like sparkling, deep pools of water, which could hypnotize you if you looked into them too long…

The Centaur slammed his hand down upon the table, making the lady jump.

'' The reason Narnia doesn't exist is because Archenland striked at our darkest hour! And now that you two have arrived, and given us the Lone Islands, all you are doing is wasting our troops on pathetic attacks!''

"Frostglen!" The man beside the woman roared "Do NOT raise your voice at Lady Alambil like that! The Emperor-over-the-sea sent us to help you Narnians! And that is what we are doing! If you think that you can do better than us, then we will leave it all to you! You really need to understand that we can go back to our worlds in a finger click! Do you think we would hesitate to?!"

The centaur ducked his head in shame. "I am sorry my lieges, it is just that I do not think that you are providing enough help for Narnia... err... I mean... the Narnians… After all, all you two are really doing is sending our armies out to death. I could do that myself. Why do you refuse to use your magic?" He only received a glare from Tarva, who was as handsome as Alambil was beautiful.

"That is completely Top Secret!" Tarva spat. Some lord of peace. "However, if you must insist, then Lady Alambil and I can summon a bit of... new help. Do you remember the tale of the _Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve_?" He inquired the centaur.

Glenstorm nodded. Of course he had- which Narnian didn't? "So I do, Lord Tarva. Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund Pevensie, all whom were lovely and youthful at the beginning of their golden reign... It was a long time ago, though, and now they're all... pushing up daisies, to put it mildly."

"Of course," Tarva agreed with an airy laugh, though nobody else laughed along, "So that is why we shall not as for their help as well." He raised one hand to stop Glenstorm from interrupting. "However, that does not mean we won't ask for other sons of Adam and other daughters of Eve. Alambil?"

Alambil nodded, a sly smile creeping to her face. She reached into her chiffon (at this point, Glenstorm felt himself grow a tad bit bigger) and pulled out a small, velvet pouch. Untying the golden string, she turned it upside down and shook the contents out into her other hand, now filled with pale blue powder. She murmured softly for long time, Tarva fighting back a yawn and Glenstorm trying very hard not to scratch his back, and finally stopped before blowing the powder away. It vanished into thin air.

* * *

''Then why doesn't 'exactly' share the same definition as 'precisely'?'' The boy asked, lying on the river bank looking up at the bright blue sky.

Surrounding him was grass and a thick dense forest. Water trickled about a foot or so in front of him, a loud sound, even though the water was only ten centimetres or so deep. Lying next to him, on her side, was a girl with black curly hair, which reached her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, and was holding a pen, which Sethaniel knew would be stabbed into him if he continued to wind Katherine up about the dictionary and definitions.

''Seth, I'm warning you'' Katherine said, making a stabbing gesture with her pen ''When are the others getting here anyways?''

"They should be here any minute soon'' Seth replied, laying back on the grass and placing his hands beneath his head for support. He looked up at the sky. ''Kat, don't you ever think that there are worlds that we don't know about?''

Kat rolled her eyes. All he talked about was these 'alternate worlds', all the friggin' time. She was quite fed up with it. ''If you've asked me once, you've asked me fifty times, I DO NOT BELIEVE THERE BEING OTHER WORLDS!''

Seth sat up. ''Not even a little bit?''

''No!'' Katherine shouted, kicking the ground with her foot in anger

Sethaniel flinched. Kat was a girl you really didn't want to wind up when she got angry. It took her a long time to get angry, but when she did, she was like a volcano. There was no stopping her. Seth and Kat looked around as they heard laughing from behind them in the distance. A few seconds later, three people pushed through the bush behind him and jumped onto Seth.

''BUNDLE!!'' Seth heard Kat scream, as a heavy weight was added to the pile of people on top of him. Obviously Kat. After the screaming had subsided, and the weight gradually reduced to one person, Seth pushed the remaining girl off and lay back on the grass panting.

''Hey guys!''

''Today our math. .''

''Class was like, so...''

''Hilarious, cos' Mrs Mudgin like...''

''Fell off her chair…''

"...and landed on Candy Taylor!''

Seth frowned. He couldn't make out what the hell the others were saying. He and Kat looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as the others told their story whilst they tried to make themselves comfortable on the grass.

''Hey, Sammy, emo nerd guy here wants to know if you guys believe in an alternate universe'' Katherine said, pointing at Seth and laughing. Sammy, the girl with dark brown, straight hair with red highlights, sitting on the other side of Seth, laughed.

''He asked me that on MSN the other day. Ha-ha. I was like, 'what the hell?' I personally don't believe in other worlds. Kyle and Lee believe in them though. Dont'cha guys?''

The two boys lying on next to Sammy nodded. Kyle spoke up.

''I mean, it can't just be us in the universe, can it?'' He said, whilst Lee shook his head.

''Nope, it can't. Imagine how massive it is. Then imagine us. We don't take up even 0.0000001 of the universe.''

Seth rolled his eyes. Kyle and Seth did everything as a team. They always had, ever since Seth made friends with them. They both weren't the brightest crayons in the box either. They usually just fed off of what Seth, Sammy or Kat said.

''So'' Kat said, standing up "are we going to go to the town centre now? I need to go get some new equipment for school tomorrow. If I don't buy that protractor, Mrs Mudgin will kill me''

''Sure'' Seth said, as he beckoned the others to stand up with him. They all got up, each taking their turns to push their selves through the bush where they normally entered and exited.

* * *

**Righto, this is a joint fic by LelinChan and TerraTan.**

**We will consider any character requests, character pairings (Yaoi & Yuri accepted), and would be very grateful for any reviews given.**

**''It Takes 5'' and all created characters and settings are copyright to Lelin Chan (LelinChan) and Lewis Hinckley-Keens (TerraTan). Copyright Breachers beware: YOU WILL BE PROSECUTED!**

_**Oh, Lewis... . Oh, by the way guys, if you see words in this type of font, it means it's me, Lelin, okay? **_


End file.
